Edward Henry I
Edward Henry, 1st Duke of Norfolk, KG, Lord Chancellor (15 September 1050 – 23 June 1113) was a prominent Norman politician and military leader. After gaining great favour within the court of England, he was married to Princess Adele of England, the daughter of William the Conqueror with whom he fathered six children and they were the grandparents of King Edward I of England. Early life Born Edward Thomas Henry Spencer of Norfolk, in the county of Norfolk, England. He served briefly in the military of William the Bastard, Duke of Normandy before returning to the kingdom of England where he was appointed the Chancellor of Norfolk by Gryth Godwinson, Earl of East Anglia. Upon the death of Edward the Confessor, the Normans and Norwegians launched separate full military invasions to claim the English throne which was also being disputed by Gryth's brother Harold Godwinson. Whilst the Earl was absent, Edward as Chancellor proclaimed himself Regent and with the arrest and following execution of Harold and Gryth Godwinson, it left Edward to be declared the Count of Norfolk; with the approval of the bishops, cities and court - coinciding with the proclamation and coronation of King William I of England. Marriage In 1067, after the Conquest of England, Count Edward of Norfolk was married to Princess Adele, eldest daughter of the King of England. In a rather lavish ceremony at the Abbey in Westminster attended by most of the lords of England who came to also swear allegiance to the new King. As a result of the marriage and of Edward's rule in East Anglia, the King created him the title of Duke of Norfolk, granting him full suzerain over the lands of Norfolk, Suffolk and Northampton. The Norman office of Lord Chancellor of England was offered to Edward, which he accepted quite happily. Duke of Norfolk Having brought the realm and his personal domains to great prosperity, Edward was awarded high offices and grants however on the 21st September 1083, the Norman King William the Conqueror died at the age of 56, leaving widowed his wife Matilda, their 8 children and 9 living grandchildren with the eldest son crowned King Robert I of England and his wife, Emma de Conteville as Queen Consort. The two younger sons, Richard of Rouen and William of Cornwall, inherited counties in the kingdom. The North rose in rebellion; the young Saxon Duke of Lancaster (Hereford and Gloucester) led an army against the new King. Duke Edward Henry rose to defend his brother-in-law King Robert as well as declaring war on the Saxon Hereford to claim it for his wife, a Princess of England; daughter of the Conqueror. Ancestry Children *Isabella Spencer, Duchess of Castilla, first married Lord Simon de Poitiers (1082) then Duke Antonio I of Castilla. *Constance Spencer, Lady Chatillon, married Baron Henri de Chatillon. *Henry Robert Spencer, 2nd Duke of Norfolk, married Lady Margot Capet-Valois. *William Baldwin Spencer, Earl of Suffolk, married Countess Elisabetta of Orvieto. *Matilda Spencer, Lady of Norfolk, married Aleramo di Commacchio, natural son of the Duchess of Tuscany. *Hugh Frederick Spencer, Count of Northampton, married Princess Mayor of Castille and France. See also * Dukes of Norfolk family tree Category:1473 births Category:1554 deaths Category:Lord High Stewards Category:Lord High Treasurers of England Category:Earls Marshal Category:Lord High Admirals 303 Thomas Howard, 03rd Duke of Norfolk 302 Category:Barons Mowbray Category:Barons Segrave Category:Knights of the Garter Category:People of the Tudor period Surrey, Thomas Howard, Earl of Category:Prisoners in the Tower of London Category:15th-century English people Category:16th-century English people Category:16th-century politicians